


Smile

by BoatsandTrains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Meetings, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatsandTrains/pseuds/BoatsandTrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel sees Dean, he isn't fazed. After all, everyone knows who Dean Winchester is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Smile

 

The first time he had seen him, it hadn't really fazed him. Everyone knew who Dean Winchester was, even if it was by name only. It was a lot like seeing a movie star. Realistically you just didn't have much hope to befriend that type of person.

What had eventually truly struck him was when /he/ was seen. Castiel was not the type to draw attention. He preferred order, preferred to get his work done and go home. His siblings bothered him enough and caused him enough grief.

He cut through the back of the school as he normally did, cutting through the small shrubs heading for his jeep on the other side of the parking lot.  
Absently his mind was else where, thinking about what meager mindless tasks he'd have to finish once he got gas and snuck into the house-- hopefully without Gabriel's notice-- when suddenly he was meeting the pavement at surprising force, smaller body ramming into him and toppling over.

"Oh---" he heard a voice groan as he sat up, stunned but unharmed, his bag a couple feet away and his tan coat covered in cut grass and dirt.

"God--I'm so sorry--"

A freshman. Castiels blue eyes flicked over the younger boy as he stood, stuttering apologies, gathering up the littered belongings.

"It's alright." Castiel sighed, standing slow, only a slight wince.

The boy was all limbs and no meat to his bones-- already approaching Castiels height. Hazel bright eyes under shaggy chocolate brown bangs. Something about him was familiar.

"Sam-- Jesus-- this is what you get for growing freakishly long legs and--"

Castiels eyes darted up, simply starring as Dean Winchester himself came jogging over, helping the freshman gather both their belongings, before he found himself being starred at back.

Up close, Dean was a different sight entirely than the glimpses Castiel had gotten in the past. All sun kissed and freckled, broad shouldered and glass green eyes baring down on him.

"--ak?"

"I'm sorry?" Oh-- Dean was talking to him?

"Castiel or somethin' right? Novak?" Dean held Castiels bag out.

"Oh..Yes." He mumbled, taking the bag without bothering to look away from this other boys face.

"I'm Dean, this--" he turned, pulling the younger boy into the crook of his arm,"is Sammy--"

"Sam!" The boy protested,"Dean-- I'm trying not to start this place as 'Sammy'--"

"--/SAMMY/ is my brother." Deans eyes moved from the younger Winchester to Castiel, a grin so full and radiant that he can't recall seeing on the freckled boy ever before.

"I know." Castiel furrowed his brows.

The older Winchester opened his mouth to speak before Castiel found himself fumbling to not sound as curt or awkward,"--I only mean everyone knows who Dean Winchester is."

Sam-- not Sammy-- rolled his eyes, squeezing free and grumbling where as Dean himself seemed to only break into a smirk.

"Don't add to his ego." The younger brother said as he slid his bag on.

"That was not what I meant to do.." Castiel shifted on his feet, eyes dancing between the two.

"Well, Cas," Dean leaned forward, causing Castiels eyes to quickly snap to him, tensing," you arnt exactly hard to miss either."

He felt his cheeks warm slightly, eyes unable to prevent from dropping to watch as Dean lips moved around the syllables. 

"Okay, that's it. I'll see you at the car." Sams voice cut in, officially registering Castiel to the fact that he and Dean Winchester were now sharing the same personal bubble.

His eyes ran back up to the older brothers eyes, finding them starring back with mirth.

Beside them Sam stomped off, making gagging noises the whole way.

"I..um.."  
"Ya know, I never thought I'd actually get a chance to talk to you," Dean straightened, pulling out his phone.  
"I know this place, great burgers if you wanna try it." He turned his phone, passing it to Castiel, who only stood further confused.

Dean waited a beat before huffing a small laugh,"With me, Cas-- Get a burger with me. I'm asking you if you want to go." And for the first time ever, again, Castiel witnessed something akin to insecurity in Dean Winchester. 

"Cas?" Castiel slowly took the phone, typing his number, passing it back with a small amused smile.

The unease dissipated off of the other males face, jaw slack as he held his phone again. His daze seemed to end with a shake of his head," Wow. Should I expect you to be such a little shit when we go out too?"

Cas studied Deans easy going face,"Depends. Is this a date you're asking me on, or do you intend to be 'bros'?" The blue eyed boy used his fingers in mock quotations.

"DEAN!HOME!--" there came a shout.  
Dean stood starring, a grin slowly forming,"I guess well have to see if you can still be this sassy when I'm kissing it out of your mouth, too, won't we?" 

Cas choked on his words, hardly expecting that response as Dean backed away toward his brothers yelling.

"Yea, Cas, it's a date." Dean laughed before turning back, leaving the blue eyed male flustered on the sidewalk.

Somehow he found himself slipping into his jeep, starting it up and getting home before he noticed how much his face hurt. A glance into his rear view mirror, revealing to him how hard he had been smiling.  
A second later his cell buzzed on his dash, a message reading 

» How does Saturday sound?

"I have a date. With Dean Winchester." He turned his ignition off, laughter bubbling out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I did on a day someone on my dash seemed to be upset.


End file.
